Bolterus
Appearence Human Form When in human form Bolterus has long black hair reaching down to the back of his knees and gold eyes. He norally has his height around 6 foot 7 but thanks to his avatar magic he can vary it as well as his weight. He is also normally well built and cna look quite inposing. Normally he wears a long white rob with gold trim and patterns over it, with a belt holding a long tube like holster to hold his flute. Phoenix Form When in a phoenix form Bolterus takes the form of a beautiful white phoenix made of lightning and flesh. His wings, tail and plum feathers are made of his storm magic while the rest of him is feathers, skin and muscle. Personality Bolterus is laid back, mildly perverted, outgoing and curious of humans and their ways. Though when fighting like his foster son he is deadly serious and focused. He understands his power very well and never fights all out unless pushed or forced into a situation that requires his all out power. History Bolterus's early life was typical of a noble of any kind with afew differences. Being the lord of all Storm Phoenixes he had to make sure they followed the laws of his father and acted against any feral phoenixes appearing amoung his kind. He also allowed the creation of the previous Storm Phoenix Slayers even removing many who went rogue, he also eventually found his future foster son and made him into the current Slayer. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Insane Physical Abilities:' Like his siblings Bolt has insane almost godlike physical abilities both in his true form and in his human guise. It's so high he holds back against everyone short of a Drake or feral Phoenix as if he punches someone at full power he'd most likely vaporize the person as well as people or objects behind him/her. The same can be said for the rest of his physical abilities he cna move as fast as lightning, shrug off insanely powerful hits like they're a bug flying in his face and can dodge the fastest attacks as if they're moving in slow motion. *'Insane Magical Power:' Due to being a phoenix Bolt has near limitless magical power that dwarfs human limits by what could be considered kilomtres. It's so great that when unleashed full it could actually kill a normal human. *'"Super" Grand-Master Martial Artist & Weapon Master:' Being several centuries old Bolt has gained skills in hundreds of martial arts that surpass even the greatest living masters. His style is a dynamic mix of punches, palm strikes, kicks, knees, elbows, throws and holds. His still is so great even in his apparent weaker human form he can kill a Ancient Drake with an accurate strike to the neck at only 50% power, which is impressive as it take mages like Markus or Dark alot of effort to kill a drake of that power. *'Genius IQ:' Bolt has a huge IQ able to teach his slayers (past and present) their magic, martial arts and other skills to such a level they themselves have become grand amsters at a young age (Markus achieving grand mastery in martial arts at 23). *'Storm Essence Magic:' *'Avatar Magic:' Equipment Trivia Stats Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Male Category:Phoenix Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process